<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serving Your King by kaeorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213123">Serving Your King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin'>kaeorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki's Lullabies [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Spa Treatments, Suggestive Themes, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To pass the time in quarantine, you start planning out a rather uncharacteristic at-home spa day for Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki's Lullabies [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serving Your King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be kind out there, guys. The world is a nightmare. Add more kindness into your surroundings, please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t do this kind of thing often. When the world was normal, it felt silly. You were a grown adult going about the world doing grown-adult things, because that was what it meant to be a grown adult. You didn’t need to reward yourself for existing in the world and taking care of yourself as a mature human being. So you’d hear your friends talk about “treating” themselves to a mani-pedi, or to a spa day, and while it all sounded fine for them, it...didn’t really seem like your thing. Sure, sometimes you’d buy a couple of sheet masks when you went grocery shopping, but that was more because you liked the packaging, or the price was right, than because you thought you needed anything like that. </p><p>But the world wasn’t normal anymore. </p><p>Now, granted, you still saw yourself as just another grown adult making your way in the new state of things. As far as you were concerned, you weren’t particularly entitled to fancy self-care treats just because you were doing your best to stay home and keep people safe. Hell, most of the time, staying home felt like self-care to you anyway. </p><p>But Loki was here. Here on Earth, here in your apartment, trapped far away from his palace and his family and everything else that he was entitled to. So maybe you started turning the idea over in your mind. Maybe you wanted to take a night and just...absolutely pamper him to the best of your ability. There was no question in your mind that you’d be able to get him to agree to go along with it, but if you approached it properly, you were pretty sure you could even get him to <i>enjoy</i> it. </p><p>You started gathering materials in secret. You spent a little more money than you ever would have spent on your own, but you wanted the best—and you wanted to <i>not</i> have to make this stuff on your own. It was worth it. Over time, you amassed a lovely little collection of expensive creams and masks, and gathered up all of your most spa-like candles. Loki had to have noticed—especially when a large package arrived and you immediately took it into the bedroom to unpack it, and then immediately did a quick load of laundry—but he didn’t say a word. Maybe he thought this was just a side effect of your being penned in like this. Maybe he’d grown used to your silliness.</p><p>In any case, you waited until the perfect night. You had a long weekend from work, partly because there wasn’t much actual work to do and partly because your boss said that she wanted everyone to take some time for themselves. So that Friday night, after dinner, you crept away into the bedroom and took out your Top Secret Spa Night Collection of Things.</p><p>The package that had arrived had contained two plush bathrobes. They were, of course, a deep, rich emerald green. You loved the way he looked in green and, if the looks he gave you were any indication, he must have liked the way you looked in green too. You donned your own robe (taking a moment to enjoy how soft it felt against your skin, and the familiar scent of your laundry detergent in the collar) and then picked up your box and re-joined Loki in the living room.</p><p>He must have sensed how giddy and excited you felt, because he looked up as soon as you stepped through the doorway. He smiled appreciatively as he took in the sight of you in green, but then tilted his head curiously at you. “I had an idea,” you said slowly, ducking to place your box of treasures onto the coffee table. “I want to take care of you.”</p><p>He sat forward and reached to take your hands in his. You let him. “You <i>do</i> take care of me. Every day.” He brought your hand up to his mouth so he could press tender kisses to each of your knuckles. You let him, for a few moments, but then pulled away so you could hand him his robe.</p><p>“No, that’s normal stuff. I want to do <i>more</i>. Here, put this on. We’ll match.”</p><p>He got up, then, and came around to stand behind you. He still held his robe in one hand, but he slipped the other around your waist to pull you closer to him even as he dipped his mouth to breathe long and slow against your neck. You shivered. “I love seeing you in green. When I cannot be the one to touch you the way I want to, I like to imagine my colors doing the same.” He moved his hand, then, and slipped it inside your robe. When he discovered that you wore very little underneath, he made a sound like a purr against your ear.  You giggled as you pushed him away.</p><p>“Spa night <i>first</i>,” you declared. Loki studied you for a moment or two, but then bowed slightly and backed away. </p><p>“And <i>then</i> I’ll have my way with you<i>,</i>” he promised over his shoulder as he left the room to change.</p><p>There really wasn’t much for you to set up, so you were mostly finished by the time he reappeared. You’d scattered your candles through the living room, lined up all of your various products and creams on the coffee table, and set up the foot bath on some towels on the floor, just in case it spilled or leaked. You filled the bath with warm water and the soaking salts and plugged it in to test the bubbles, and then moved on to lighting the candles. That was when Loki reappeared. </p><p>“You’ve been busy,” he observed from the doorway. “When did you get all this stuff?”</p><p>“I’ve been planning this for a while. Some stuff I got at the store, and some of it I ordered online.” Finally finished with all the candles, you put the lighter down on the coffee table and struck a kind of pose in the middle of the room. He was smiling softly at you. He looked fantastic in his robe. Obviously you knew that an Earthly bath robe was a far cry from the Asgardian robes he should have been entitled to wear, but the green absolutely <i>glowed</i> against his skin. It lit up his eyes, made them shine warmly at you. He’d pulled his hair back into a low bun. He was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, and you could feel the way your heart hammered in your chest just from looking at him. “Sit down! Sit down!”</p><p>It didn’t take much nudging for you to get him to sit near the foot bath. Gingerly, he tested the water with his toe before slipping both feet inside. When you turned on the bubbles, he laughed and shook his head. </p><p>“Okay, perfect. So now...masks.” You picked up a tub from the coffee table. You still had quite the abundance of sheet masks, but you’d wanted something a little...<i>more</i> for him. You scooped out some of the clay mask and reached to start applying it to his face, but he grabbed your wrist and narrowed his eyes at you. </p><p>“What is it?” He sniffed it cautiously. That, of course, sparked your own curiosity, and you leaned in to smell it as well. </p><p>“It’s a mud mask. It’s got clay and charcoal in it, supposedly so it can pull <i>stuff</i> out of your pores, and some green tea to soothe your skin, and moisturizers.” You stuck your finger in the goop and rubbed it on your own face. “I’m going to wear it, too, but I want to take care of you first.”</p><p>He still didn’t seem convinced. Your chest tightened a little bit. Taking care of himself was so foreign to him that he was this suspicious, even when it was you. He took the tub from you and studied the label and then, without warning, dragged you into his lap. You squealed a little—certainly not appropriate for a spa—but he laughed and adjusted your legs so that you were straddling him. “We’ll do it together, then.” And then he dipped his fingers into the tub and looked at you like he was making sure that this was okay. You nodded.</p><p>You reached out once again to smooth the mask over his skin, and this time, he let you. The process was something else. You liked to touch him. You loved to touch him. You could spend hours sitting here in his lap just running your fingers along the bones of his face. The mask was dark against his skin, and just textured enough to add something new to the sensation of touching him. He was as gentle as ever as he caressed your face, as he applied the mask to your skin. It was hard to keep from leaning into his touch, but you managed.</p><p>When both of you had finished, you looked around for something to wipe your hands on. Ah. This was the downside of not simply using sheet masks, then. You hadn’t thought to bring any rags in here with you. You grabbed his wrists gently and held his hands up and away from his body. “Hang on, I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll get a rag.” With some difficulty (and no help whatsoever from Loki), you pulled yourself out of his lap and hurried into the kitchen so you could wet a rag with warm water. You washed the leftover mask off of your hands and then rejoined Loki in the living room. He reached out to take the rag from you, but you shook your head and grabbed his hand instead. “Let me serve my king, okay?”</p><p>It must have been the right thing to say, because he did not fight you any further. And when you’d finished cleaning off both of his hands, abandoning the rag in favor of massaging him with your fingertips, you finally looked up at him. His eyes were soft. He smiled a little. “You are the most precious thing I have ever known.” He spoke in a quiet voice, but even that could not hide the emotion swelling behind the words. You could feel yourself blushing, but ducked your head to kiss the back of his hand. </p><p>You spent most of the rest of the night straddling his lap right there. You’d have to twist and lean backwards to pick up each new product from the coffee table, but he did not let you move away. When you were finished massaging his hands, you retrieved the cuticle oil and maybe you slipped back into another massage. His free hand, he slipped beneath your robe again, and you were ready to scold him if he tried to take things too far, but he only allowed it to rest against your thigh. He touched you so softly as you cared for him, as you filed his nails and told him how gorgeous his hands were. When you were finished, you started to reach for the expensive lotion, but he pulled you back upright and took your hand in his.</p><p>He wanted to do the same thing for you. </p><p>Of course.</p><p>You did not protest as he folded both of his hands around one of yours, as he squeezed and massaged and caressed your hand. Until this very moment, you’d never thought about the bones or muscles in your hands. They did not ache with tension the way your shoulders could, but Loki was making them feel wonderful. Maybe you let your eyes slip closed. After quite some time—certainly longer than you’d done this for him—he carefully applied the oil to your fingertips and rubbed it into your skin and nails. It felt strange to allow him to file your nails for you, but you knew better than to protest, and instead you watched. You took in the sight of his beautiful, elegant fingers taking care of you. Could he hear the way he made your heart pound?</p><p>When he was finished, he laced his fingers through yours and held your hands up into the air. You met his eyes. Even on a bad day, he could read your face like a book—surely tonight he’d be able to see how <i>beloved</i> he made you feel. You’d truly intended for tonight to be for him, a way that you could take care of him, but of course he’d gone and turned it around on you. You felt yourself smile, felt the mask crack a little near the corners of your mouth. He kissed the back of your hand.</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>You shrugged. “Now...whatever you want.” Some tiny part of you regretted the words as soon as they came out of your mouth. You looked up, and sure enough, a sly smile was curling across Loki’s face and leaving little cracks in his dried mask. You narrowed your eyes and rushed on ahead: “We can <i>wash our faces</i> or we could take a shower. I did get this deep conditioning mask for hair but I didn’t know if you’d be interested. And I got this really nice body butter that I thought might be nice, and it smells really good, so—Loki!”</p><p>Maybe you shouldn’t have been surprised. He was a god, after all, so it shouldn’t have been too difficult for him to figure out how to rise to his feet while lifting you up into the air. You clutched at his shoulders even as you tightened your legs around his waist. He hovered there for a moment, possibly drying his feet on the towels beneath the foot bath, and held you like it was <i>nothing</i>. If you didn’t trust him so implicitly, your heart might have been racing in your chest but...you were okay. He was holding <i>all</i> of you and grinning at you like it was no big deal. He leaned in to kiss the tip of your nose.</p><p>“You said whatever I want,” he said in a rather pointed tone. “And <i>what I want</i> is to sweep my love into the cleansing spray of a shower and then spend the rest of the night doing absolutely filthy things to repay you for your services. Will you agree to that?”</p><p>God. He had a way of talking to you, and looking at you, in such a way that it made you want to hide from him. You couldn’t find any of the right words to say, so, instead, you managed the tiniest of nods. That was enough for him. He laughed a rumbling laugh that vibrated through his chest and into yours, and headed for the shower.</p><p>And he got <i>exactly</i> what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>